User talk:Qaletaqa
Quests Hi Qaletaqa, I would like to thank you for the work you've put on the quests. It's great to know somebody besides me actually does it. There are a few concerns though that I would like to share with you. First, it seems like you decided not to follow the format already in place. The fact that you make bullet points and put a few more spaces here and there is not really what I conceive as a problem. But it might get confusing and might send the wrong message to other editors. My point is, if others see that you don't follow the already-established format, they might decide that they don't have to either, and then the wiki starts becoming a free-for-all of ways to do pages, all of which is "the best way of doing it", and the consistency is lost. Personaly, I think the way you built up your quest pages so far is better than the way I was doing it. It's prettier and somehow easier to read, especially on the Reward section. But next time, please stick to the format in place and talk to me about how you would see it, and then we'll see if it's something we would like to implement. I'm open-minded and can acknowledge that other people might have better ideas than I do. Second, there's the links problem. I see that in most of your pages, there is a considerable amount of links. Most of them, close to all of them actually, are useless and pages will never be created for the items you linked. Let's take Gran for example. If we do create a page for Gran, I would be quite interested in knowing what you intend to put in it. Besides "Gran is the monetary currency of Valkyrie Sky Online", I'm not sure what kind of information would get in that page. That is the case for most of your links. There is just not enough relevant information about items and monsters to justify creating pages for each and everyone of them. Therefore, here is a list of what should be linked: *Areas. That is a tricky one. You can see an example of an area page with Hraundalur. All the monsters in an area are listed. Which explains why the monsters themselves don't need links. They do, however, require the exact amount needed in parenthesis. Also, you will have to go in the Source section of the page you are editing and find the link, then typing your link so that it shows like the quest task shows it, but linking to something different. For example, if the task asks you to go to Dry Valley / Hraundalur, this is how the source will look like: ((Hraundalur|Dry Valley / Hraundalur)) --but replacing the (( )) by -- *Required and Follow-up Quests I think you got that one covered. *Bosses and Mini-bosses Those are important enough to have their own page. I'm currently giving 75% of my wiki attention to building those pages, so you can just leave it to me. Just link it, and if the page doesn't seem to exist, don't worry, it will be available at some point. Please keep in mind that I would like to have the quest descriptions link-free. I hope you take this criticism constructively, as that's my point, and that you'll keep doing as fine a job as you were doing until now. Thank you --Kamisama420 07:47, March 3, 2010 (UTC) if you need info about player barrage attack and rune slot, find me in game :) I'm wendigo, another sneaky contributor. This wiki still lacks information about above items. I have enough information about that, but have no enough time work here(salaryman are always busy you know). If you need info about player barrage and rune slot, you can contact me directly in game or use E-mail(ask this ingame). Your tables I love your work! You finally got that titles table up, and it looks great. Hyalos 23:42, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, you do great work to. Qaletaqa 01:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Just doing what I can to fill up the blanks as I progress further into the game. Maybe some day I might be able to reach your level ^^ ISuzaku 03:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC)